Can't Let Go
by kunoichisakura-hime
Summary: She loved him. He left. She was heartbroken, thinking she wasn't good enough. But, he didn't leave because he didn't love her. On the contrary, he left to protect her. Years later, he comes back to find a letter, with her nowhere to be found. -SasuSaku-
1. Sakura's POV

**.:.:.:.:.:.:Can't Let Go:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**NOTES: please remember that:**

**Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since they were born.**

**Sakura's parents moved to the Sand Village. They asked Sakura to go with them but she refused so she has her own apartment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. There is also one other book I based this from. I don't own that either. Guess what book it is though.**

* * *

**Sasuke.**

**That name gripped me and sent me into a world of emotions.**

**That name filled me with such joy and love.**

**But mixed in with those were other more negative ones.**

**I felt sadness, depression, and the most dominating one, pain.**

**Excruciating, unbearable pain.**

**I will never forget that particular night.**

"_Sakura, what are you doing here?"_

_  
A dark-haired boy approached me, his face devoid of any emotion._

"_This…..is the only road out of the village." I answered._

_  
I was hoping to talk to him face to face, but he just went passed me._

"_Go home and sleep." He ordered, his back facing me._

_  
He was walking along the paved roads, taking little quiet steps._

"_No, please Sasuke….Listen to me…" I whimpered, trying produce reason._

"_I said go home." He again commanded apathetically. _

"_Please…..don't leave." I felt slight moisture build in my eye._

_But, no. I will not cry. Not now._

"_Go. Home." He repeated, this time he used some authority in his voice._

_I won't let him leave and ruin his life. I will stop him from leaving._

"_Please, Sasuke you don't need to go. You can just stay here with us and train and we can all get stronger together and-"_

_I saw him stiffen, he stopped walking. _

"_Shut up Sakura. You're only speaking of nonsense."_

"_Please stay here!" I cried. I could feel the tears surfacing. _

"_Why should I? Konoha is weak. It will offer me no power." He retorted._

"_But what about you're friends, you're teachers, your teammates….? What about…Naruto……What about….me?" I stuttered._

_  
I saw him stiffen at the mention of a word I just said._

"_You think I care for those people?" he replied carefully._

"_But….." the tears were close to erupting now._

"_Has it ever occurred to you that I only used them to get what I want?"_

"_No….no….you don't mean that…" this can't be. No, no he's lying……_

"_Think what you will, I don't care."_

"_Please, just stay!" why won't he listen to me?!_

"_For what?! I've got nothing to lose."_

_  
The second he said those words, I felt a hole ripping in my chest. My heart was tearing……Did he not care for me?_

"_Please….stay….for………..me….." Please…I love you….._

_  
My last word was barely a whisper, but his sharp hearing heard it._

"_You? Stay for you?"_

_  
There was a brief moment of silence._

_  
Of course I wanted him to stay._

"_We're…..best friends" the last phrase hurt me, like a knife striking my heart, I knew it was a complete lie, but I couldn't say the words._

_  
I was afraid._

_  
Afraid he wouldn't feel the same._

_  
For the all the years I've known him, I've carried this secret._

_  
I was just too scared of rejection._

_  
I saw him flinch._

"_Best…friends…..what trash….."_

"_You and Naruto were merely acquaintances I happened to be stuck with."_

_  
Acquaintances….Stuck with. Was that his view of us? Of me? NO! We're best friends….You don't mean that!_

""_Please…I…I" I mentally beat myself up, I felt so stupid and childish._

"_Is that all you can say? Please, sasuke! Don't go!"_

_  
He quoted my words._

"_I…because……I" I love you……_

_  
Silence._

"_You…."_

_  
Please, I love you…._

"_Are….."_

_  
No, no don't leave me….. I love you….._

"_So…."_

_  
Please don't say the word…….I….._

"_Pathetic." He finished._

_  
I couldn't stand it anymore._

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I blurted my heart's true desire._

_  
Finally, the burden was taken off my heart. The truth was out._

_  
Tears streamed down my face._

_  
I was now face to face with my one and only love._

_  
He stopped dead, I heard his breathing cease. After a few seconds he began breathing rapidly._

"_Shut up." His face showed only apathy._

_  
My hand unconsciously lifted to my heart. The opened hole began to tear further. Those two words were what I feared the most._

"_Sasuke, I-"_

"_Shut up! You disgust me."_

"_Why…."_

_  
I was undeniably confused. What did he mean by that?_

'_I can't believe you would go so low and make up lie-"_

_  
A lie? A LIE? That was the complete and absolute truth I just stated._

_  
That was my heart was singing. How could he think it's a lie?_

"_Sasuke! I'm not lying!"_

_  
I wanted him to know he misunderstood my intentions._

_  
Maybe there was hope for us._

_  
Maybe he just misunderstood me…._

"_You liar! You made that up just to convince me to stay…"_

_  
That's it! I can't take it anymore. _

"_NO! SASUKE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!"_

_  
Please…please…understand._

_  
You mean the whole world to me._

_  
You're my sun, my stars, and my sky._

_  
Please….don't break my heart……_

_  
Silence greeted me._

"_Please….stay….we could just be together and I would always take care of you and I will never leave you and we could always train with Naruto and I promise that we will get stronger and-"_

_  
The thought of what I suggested was truly wonderful, like a dream._

"_No."_

_  
A dream that will never be._

"_Please…."_

_  
I begged again._

_  
Please…please…._

"_Sasuke, do you love me?"_

_  
I bit my lip._

_  
Please….say you do…..say you fell the same…._

_  
Say you love me too…….._

_  
Silence._

"  
"_No….I…don't."_

_  
I clenched the place where my heart was._

_  
I could felt it._

_  
My heart was throbbing._

_  
I couldn't breathe._

_  
It was coming true._

_This was my nightmare._

"_Besides…..you're not my type."_

_  
My breathing went hysterical._

"_Sas-"_

"_I like girls who are independent and strong. Ones who don't need my saving everyday because frankly, I'm sick and tired of always having to catch you-"_

_  
The tears were streaming down freely now._

_  
I made no move to wipe it._

_  
I could care less about my appearance now._

"_Ple-"_

"_And I like beautiful girls. So let me tell you this, forehead girl, I. Don't. Love. You."_

_  
I always knew I wasn't pretty, I never was._

_  
With my huge forehead and unusual hair._

_  
But did he have to rub it in?_

"_But…we…."_

_  
I recalled one time._

"_Kissed?"_

_  
Under the moonlit sky on the Sakura festival to be exact._

_  
You remembered._

_  
He laughed a bitter forced laugh._

"_That was a huge mistake, I still regret it."_

_  
Regret it._

"_I'm sorry…."_

_  
I'm sorry I kissed you._

_  
I'm sorry that I'm not really sorry…_

_  
Because…._

_  
To me…..it had meant a lot._

_  
A dream come true._

_I hadn't realized it till now._

_  
The sound I was hearing besides our voices was none other than me._

_  
I didn't even know it._

_I was shaking._

_  
Shaking uncontrollably._

_  
Silence._

_  
I couldn't bear anymore of this heartbreak._

_  
I felt like my heart had been ripped off me._

_  
The hole just kept getting bigger._

_  
But…._

_  
I had to try again._

_For his sake._

_  
After all, the hole already existed, why not just tear it a little more?_

"_Just please. Think about what you're doing!"_

_You'll just ruin your life!_

"_I know what I'm doing."_

_No, you don't!_

"_NO, you're doing the wrong thing!"_

_Please, try to understand me!_

"_Shut up! You don't know anything about me."_

_Of course I do! Don't be stupid. We're best friends….._

_  
Ever since we were born we've been there for each other._

"_Sasuke, I understand what you feel but-"_

"_All your life, you've had your family to care and love you. You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to lose every one you love, to watch them die before your eyes, to watch them massacred by your own brother. So don't you speak that trash about how you understand what I feel." _

_  
I bit my lip. _

_  
All those things were true._

_  
I don't really know what it felt like._

"_But…But that doesn't mean you need revenge. Revenge will do you nothing."_

_  
Revenge will eat you…._

_It will take over your whole life._

_Then when you fulfill it, you'll just be hallow._

_For when you have completed your revenge, you have nothing more to live for._

"_Shut up! Don't interfere any more. Go home."_

_  
Please… I have to try…..I won't lose you_

_  
I love you so much…._

"_Sasuke. Even though you said you don't love me. I know deep within the walls of your heart you still somewhat care for me, for all of us. I know I'm being stupid right now and-"_

_  
I was shaking._

_I could taste my salty tears._

"_Just spit it out!" he was angry._

"_Please…choose…just…choose….between revenge….and…and me."_

_  
Silence. A long silence._

_  
I was stupid, I know. But I don't ever wanna lose you._

"_Please Sasuke, I love yo-"_

"_Revenge. I choose my revenge."_

_  
He made his choice._

"_Don't…please…….stay…..or I'll-"_

"_You'll what?"_

"_I'll….I'll scream and-"_

_  
My whole world crumpled._

_  
The second I said it I blacked out._

_  
But not before hearing some almost inaudible mumble._

"_Thank you."_

* * *

I woke up with a violent jolt.

I saw it again.

My nightmare.

That night he left.

It had replayed every single night.

I knew why.

I couldn't bear to let him go.

I was so pathetic.

He was right.

I knew for the longest of time that we didn't belong with each other.

The other girls made it a point to always tell me.

He was incredibly gorgeous with his rich raven hair, his mysterious dark eyes, and his angelic face.

I was nothing compared to him.

From the moment I came into the world, I had an extra sized forehead.

My limbs were too skinny and I was too small.

My eyes were a peculiar green.

And my hair.

My unusual pink hair.

I loved my hair color.

I loved how it made me unique.

But now, I hate it.

They were all right.

We didn't belong with each other, Sasuke and I.

I didn't deserve him.

I was so stupid and naïve to believe that he might by a certain miracle, share my feeling.

He used me. He used everyone.

But, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him.

Spending time with him were the best moments in my pathetic excuse of a life.

I know what he would say if he heard me criticizing myself.

"You shouldn't care what others think. Be yourself."

I lost myself when he left.

Lost and found, I wish I could say that.

But I couldn't.

I was never quite the same when he left.

My cheerful façade was there.

I didn't want everyone else to endure my pain.

The only one who even had a clue about my suffering was Naruto.

He knew I was heartbroken.

He believed time had healed my broken heart.

How wrong he was.

I could no longer feel any emotions.

My heart wasn't just broken.

It was stolen.

And I could never get it back.

I've always tried to forget that excruciatingly painful memory.

But I couldn't.

And I knew deep inside, I would…could…never let go.

Forbidden to remember. Terrified to forget.

* * *

Ever since his departure, I've trained so hard.

It wasn't just for my sake, I wanted him to be proud of me, even if he never returned.

Like he said, what was there to return to?

The past 6 years have done me wonders.

I was the best medical ninja.

I surpassed Tsunade-sama.

I was a master at genjutsu and I had the best chakra control in the whole village.

They say I could do anything.

I knew all the medical and ninja techniques.

But to me, none of it mattered,

I know deep within me, I was still weak.

My training to become where I am now was painful yet I felt nothing.

I was just a hollow shell.

I not once cried after what happened.

I had used all my tears that night.

Some people even called me the "Ice Queen."

I wish that was at least true.

Then I would just be frozen forever.

* * *

I have to admit, it helps feeling nothing when you get hurt in missions.

Of course, I could heal any cut or injury with just a brush of my fingertips, but still.

One thing that people found odd was the way I killed my targets.

I wasn't violent.

I killed them peacefully by piercing their vital points.

All this, done with a peaceful face.

Then I prayed for their souls.

I had gone to many high rank, dangerous missions.

I know what they viewed me as.

A tool.

I was just a powerful tool that was good for she never showed emotion in a mission.

But I don't care.

I never did.

Let them think what they want.

* * *

I made it a point to always visit my friends.

That helped take my mind out of thinking about him.

The mere mention of his name hurts.

I was still so weak.

They had been so kind, so loving.

And for that, I thank the world.

I never showed any negative feeling I buried in my heart to them. I don't want them to feel unhappy.

I also volunteer a lot in charities and fundraisers.

I love cute little kids.

I'd do anything to take my mind off him.

* * *

But unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

At night, when I am vulnerable, the pain strikes.

More than usual.

I break down.

That's because I have time to think about him.

* * *

I felt my insides twist.

My throat was constricted.

I couldn't breathe.

I was doing it again.

Thinking of the one who broke my heart.

I cursed myself over and over.

But no tears are shed.

I just shake uncontrollably while hugging my knees on the floor.

The hole in my chest opens itself.

My breakdowns used to happen rarely.

It was almost everyday the first year, but it decreased.

It was increasing more and more this month.

I don't know why.

Knowing I won't be able to return to my slumber, I went downstairs and prepared breakfast.

* * *

About half an hour later, my doorbell rang.

It must be Naruto, he's the only one who comes this early.

Or maybe it's a new mission for me.

I opened the door.

"Ohayo-gozaimas Sakura-sama!" a black-haired kunoichi greeted me.

I forced a smile.

'  
'Ah, Yumi. How may I help you? Is there a mission for me?" I asked sweetly.

"No, not exactly, I have a scroll from Hokage-sama." She handed me the paper.

"Arigatou." I thanked her then she vanished in a puff of smoke.

I opened the scroll curiously.

It must be an announcement.

* * *

I read the scroll.

_**THUNK**_

It made a soft noise as it hit the ground.

My trembling hands couldn't support it, I was shaking too much.

The scroll….were its contents true?

Had they……?

I had to make sure.

I made hand seals then disappeared.

For the first time in years,

I felt hope build inside me.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for those who read my attempt at an angsty sasusaku fic. This may sound like my other fic "Is it too late" I will delete that one because I will pose this one. They both are like the same so I'll just put this one up.

**Sakura's character is like that of another character in a really famous book. Do YOU know who that is? Hehe. I know. It must be so obvious. Oh well, guess anyway. And tell me the character and the exact quote. You will find that quote in this chapter.**


	2. The Scroll

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**Sakura,**_

_**We've received word of a familiar looking ninja on the outskirts of Konoha. **_

_**He appears to be badly beaten, suffering many almost fatal injuries.**_

_**The Anbu described as a raven-haired young man. **_

_**You and I both know who they found. **_

_**Come quickly to the hospital. We need your help.**_

_**Tsunade**_


	3. Sasuke's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

When I woke up, I felt searing pain everywhere. My legs, my arms, my chest, and my head. I looked down to find my body covered in bandages and casts. I was badly beaten.

But that didn't matter, I was still alive. And more importantly,

Itachi was dead.

I finally fulfilled it!

I completed my revenge.

All the years of hard training paid off.

Now I could finally be with her.

With Sakura.

My one true love.

* * *

_"Sakura, what are you doing here?"_

_I was bewildered, but I didn't show it._

_What was she doing here? _

_She isn't supposed to be here!_

_This is only going to be harder._

"_This…..is the only road out of the village." _

_She was much too perceptive._

"_Go home and sleep." I ordered._

_I don't want to talk right now._

"_No, please Sasuke….Listen to me…" _

"_I said go home." I was becoming impatient._

"_Please…..don't leave." _

_I'm sorry……_

"_Go. Home."_

_I have to go…. _

"_Please, Sasuke you don't need to go. You can just stay here with us and train and we can all get stronger together and-"_

_Stop, stop! Stop making it harder for me._

_That dream will never happen. _

_I have to get my revenge._

"_Shut up Sakura. You're only speaking of nonsense."_

_Shut up….I don't want to hurt you._

"_Please stay here!"_

_I wish I could….no, I can't. I can't stay here._

"_Why should I? Konoha is weak. It will offer me no power." _

_There are too many distractions here……_

"_But what about you're friends, you're teachers, your teammates….? What about…Naruto……What about….me?" _

_I stiffened._

_  
You're my worst distraction._

"_You think I care for those people?"_

_I could see she was about to cry, but she was resisting it._

"_But….." _

"_Has it ever occurred to you that I only used them to get what I want?"_

_It's not true. They mean a lot to me._

_  
Especially you._

"_No….no….you don't mean that…" _

"_Think what you will, I don't care."_

"_Please, just stay!" _

"_For what?! I've got nothing to lose."_

_  
My words just kept betraying me._

_I was lucky to have mastered keeping an emotionless face._

"_Please….stay….for………..me….." _

_I want to give in. but I can't._

_Stupid pride._

"_You? Stay for you?"_

_Say it. Please say it. Say you feel the same._

_Say it…_

_Say it…_

"_We're…..best friends" _

_  
I flinched._

_A jab of rejection pierced my heart._

_  
Best friends._

_  
Just best friends._

_That's all..._

_Nothing more…_

"_Best…friends…..what trash….."_

_So the feeling isn't mutual._

"_You and Naruto were merely acquaintances I happened to be stuck with."_

_  
She doesn't love me…._

"_Please…I…I"_

_  
Why are you still begging?_

_  
You're only making this harder._

_  
You don't even feel the same. _

"_Is that all you can say? Please, sasuke! Don't go!"_

_  
I mimicked her words._

"_I…because……I" _

_  
You what?_

"_You…."_

_You don't care…_

_You don't feel the same…_

"_Are….."_

_I don't want to hurt you…_

"_So…."_

_But…._

"_Pathetic."_

_I have to….. _

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

_My breathing stopped_

_What did she just say?_

_It can't……._

_Oh._

_Now I know what she means._

_I can't believe her. _

"_Shut up."_

_She would make up lies just to change my mind. _

"_Sasuke, I-"_

_You don't really love me._

"_Shut up! You disgust me."_

_Don't toy with my emotions…_

"_Why…."_

'_I can't believe you would go so low and make up lie-"_

_I wish it wasn't._

"_Sasuke! I'm not lying!"_

"_You liar! You made that up just to convince me to stay…"_

"_NO! SASUKE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

_  
She loves me…._

_  
She really does…_

_  
I could see it in her eyes…_

_  
I love you too….._

"_Please….stay….we could just be together and I would always take care of you and I will never leave you and we could always train with Naruto and I promise that we will get stronger and-"_

_I can't._

"_No."_

_I won't let Itachi harm you._

"_Please…."_

_I don't want to lose you, too._

_If Itachi finds out, he'll take you away from me._

"_Sasuke, do you love me?"_

_  
Yes..._

_  
I love you…_

_  
I love you…_

_  
I love you…_

_  
I've loved you since we were kids…_

_  
But…._

_I can't say that…_

"_No….I…don't."_

_Don't keep begging!_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…_

"_Besides…..you're not my type."_

"_Sas-" _

_I was right…you're much too persistent…_

"_I like girls who are independent and strong. Ones who don't need my saving everyday because frankly, I'm sick and tired of always having to catch you-"_

_It's not true…_

_You're strong in your own way…_

_And…_

_  
I love your clumsiness..._

_And how you always need to be saved…._

_It gives me the chance…_

_To be your knight in shining armor…. _

"_Ple-"_

"_And I like beautiful girls…."_

_You're the fairest of them all…_

"_So let me tell you this, forehead girl, I. Don't. Love. You."_

_Every lie, every word plunges a sword in my heart._

_I want to end it all._

_To just tell her what I feel._

_But I can't._

_I have to get my revenge._

_I won't rest until he's killed._

"_But…we…."_

_That's right…_

_We did kiss…_

_It was at the Sakura festival…_

_  
That was the best moment..._

"_Kissed?"_

"_That was a huge mistake, I still regret it."_

_I don't regret it…_

_It's not a mistake.._

_Part of me wanted her to believe the lies…_

_But the other part wanted her to see through them…_

"_I'm sorry…."_

_What are you sorry for?_

"_Just please. Think about what you're doing!"_

"_I know what I'm doing."_

_I'm going to get my revenge._

"_NO, you're doing the wrong thing!"_

_What do you mean the wrong thing?!_

_I'm going to kill the one who massacred my clan!_

"_Shut up! You don't know anything about me."_

_It's true…you were always loved._

"_Sasuke, I understand what you feel but-"_

_Understand what I feel! No you don't!_

"_All your life, you've had your family to care and love you. You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to lose every one you love, to watch them die before your eyes, to watch them massacred by your own brother. So don't you speak that trash about how you understand what I feel." _

_I hate talking like this to her._

_But she has to know.._

_No one really understands me…_

_I've lost everyone I loved._

_My family and my friends._

_Everyone. Because he killed them all._

_No one can stop me from my revenge._

_No one…._

"_But…But that doesn't mean you need revenge. Revenge will do you nothing."_

_  
Not even you. _

"_Shut up! Don't interfere any more. Go home."_

_You've done too much damage._

_Not only to me, but also to yourself. _

_Don't you see yourself?_

_You're a mess…_

_  
I'm sorry…_

_  
I'm sorry I made you cry…_

"_Sasuke. Even though you said you don't love me. I know deep within the walls of your heart you still somewhat care for me, for all of us. I know I'm being stupid right now and-"_

_What was she implying?_

"_Just spit it out!" _

"_Please…choose…just…choose….between revenge….and…and me."_

_  
She wants me to choose?_

_No…_

_No…._

_You always seem to complicate things for me…_

_Don't do this…_

_Don't make me choose…_

"_Please Sasuke, I love yo-"_

_I know._

_I love you too._

_But…_

_We're both in danger._

"_Revenge. I choose my revenge."_

_I want to choose both really._

_But I can't._

_For now I can't._

"_Don't…please…….stay…..or I'll-"_

_What are you going to do?_

"_You'll what?"_

"_I'll….I'll scream and-"_

_I acted fast._

_I appeared behind her and pressed her vital point._

"_Thank you."_

_She lay limped in my arms._

_I carefully laid her on a bench._

"_I'm sorry….."_

_I kissed her forehead and made my way out of the village._

"_I'll come back for you…"_

_  
I promise.  
_

* * *

I found myself lying down in a hospital bed.

In Konoha, my home.

Despite the burning pain I felt, I was happy.

Truly happy.

I killed Itachi.

I avenged my clan.

Now, I can finally be with Sakura.

* * *

For the past 6 years, training with the snake menace had been agonizing and painful. Each day, I came back to my room in bruises. But it was all worth it.

I didn't just kill Itachi.

I also killed Orochimaru.

Both hadn't been easy.

Each day I learned a new technique.

Each day I grew closer to my revenge.

I looked forward to it.

But not just revenge.

I looked forward to coming home.

To return to Sakura.

* * *

She was my inspiration.

I was like the flame.

When I was young, I was fiery and mighty.

A gust of wind reduced me to but a little blaze.

But Sakura protected me from burning out.

She kept shielding the flame until it shown with a great light.

She was my reason to look forward to everyday.

And I can't thank her enough.

I want to return to her and tell her that I love her too.

When I returned, I would beg her and tell her I'm sorry until she took me back. I don't care if that was humiliating and unlike me.

I only care about her.

Now we can finally be together.

* * *

I closed my eyes and heard three people enter the room.

"He should be awake by now…" said a female voice.

"Teme has been asleep for three days" a familiar voice added.

"How do you think he'll cope with it?" another masculine voice asked.

I can cope with my wounds.

They are not that bad.

I opened my eyes.

"Traitor." a blond ninja walked up to me.

I ignored the insult. It was true anyway.

"You're awake." He stated.

Thanks for stating the obvious.

"Takes one to know one." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Still sarcastic as ever, Sasuke?" Kakashi commented.

"Kakashi." I greeted.

"You're finally awake Uchiha. Good." Her tone mocked him.

A woman in her 20's greeted him.

''Tsunade-sama" he recognized.

"Never thought you'd return." She said through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. I could tell.

She wasn't happy to see me.

I noticed the other two had clenched their teeth as well.

My old team was here.

But there was only one person I wanted to see.

"Where's Sakura?"

Tsunade closed her eyes.

Naruto looked out the window.

Kakashi read his book.

Something was wrong.

They were hiding something.

That was when I realized something.

Everyone here, even Naruto, acted solemn.

Naruto was glum and unenthusiastic.

What had happened?

**

* * *

**

Please review!

**What do you think happened to Sakura?**

**There were many hints. Has anyone caught what Kakashi meant by **

"**How do you think he'll cope with it?"**

**On chapter one who do you think Sakura's character was like?**

**Also, someone DID guess the book right.**

**BTW is Sasuke OOC here? I try not to make him like that.**

**also, please tell me what your favorite line was.**

**Please review!**

* * *

.


	4. Naruto's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**.

I walked along the halls, two people at each of my sides.

I was going to see him again. That bastard.

I couldn't believe he was back.

I've been training for years, trying to retrieve him.

I only stopped going on search missions a little over a year ago.

It wasn't my choice, it was Sakura's request.

She didn't want me to risk and waste my life searching.

She still had faith that the bastard would come back on his own.

For the past 6 years, she has been nothing like the old Sakura I used to love.

I may not exactly know what happened to Sakura and Sasuke,

But I could tell it was bad.

Even when the three of us were still young,

I could see the way they looked at each other.

I know that he adored her as much as she loved him.

They were the perfect couple.

They knew everything about each other.

If only they weren't so dense.

Those two were the smartest students the academy has ever had.

The only thing they were stupid in was when it came to feelings.

I could always see it, but I pretended to be ignorant.

I thought it was just the love of a best friend.

I didn't want Sakura to love him.

I wanted her to love me.

I used to have a crush on Sakura.

But that faded away and turned into brotherly love.

Ever since the damn bastard left to go join that other snake menace,

I was so angry at him.

I couldn't believe he tried to kill me.

But it was nothing compared to what Sakura endured.

I could see how hurt she was when I found her walking down the street.

I couldn't believe he actually left me and Sakura.

Especially Sakura.

I realized that he didn't really love Sakura at all.

If he did, he wouldn't have ever left her.

I could never forgive that bastard.

He made Sakura what she was now,

The shell of what she used to be.

* * *

At first I thought that time would heal the wound.

But obviously, it couldn't.

It just got worse and worse.

I know she thinks I'm ignorant of her depression.

I know she has this cheerful façade.

She always like that.

Trying to make everyone else happy,

Even if it tears her up inside.

What a masochist she is, always bearing her own pain.

Never letting anyone else be part of it.

But I don't want to confront her about it.

I don't want to add more salt to the wounds.

That was the only reason I trained so hard to retrieve him.

To make Sakura happy.

Even though he's unforgivable for his sins,

He's the only one who can make her happy.

Truly happy.

* * *

Now, I regret that he's back.

I wish he never did come back.

That bastard.

He always makes things miserable.

I'd never forgive him for his betrayal,

But this time, it was much, much worse.

I may have gained one teammate,

But I lost the other.

* * *

Tsunade stopped walking.

"Naruto, go get my notebook."

I nodded.

There was no room for idiocy now.

"Where?"

She contemplated.

"Well, I left them at….."

I could see her eyes soften.

"…Sakura's cubicle."

Another remembrance.

I went off, regardless.

* * *

I searched the drawers, looking for any sign of a notebook.

Something caught my eye.

It was a piece of light pink stationary paper stuck in the notebook.

It was folded three times, and at the front was….

A cherry blossom.

I gently opened its contents.

My hands were shaking.

* * *

The door opened.

Oh good, the bastard is awake.

I want to kill him right now, but I can't.

I don't want to upset Sakura.

I greeted him in monotone.

"Traitor."

"You're back."

You shouldn't have come back.

"Takes one to know one."

I gritted my teeth.

What a bastard.

But I didn't want to make a scene.

"Still as sarcastic as ever Sasuke?"

Kakashi intervened.

He knew what I felt.

"Kakashi."

"You're finally awake Uchiha. Good."

Her tone found nothing good about it.

He greeted her.

"Never thought you'd return."

I wonder…

I wonder if he'd notice the difference.

If he would know what was missing…

Or rather….who…..

"Where's Sakura?"

Bingo.

You struck another chord.

I looked away.

I couldn't bear this sadness and look him in the eye.

"She's……"

Tsunade began to explain.

"Gone."

I finished with as much venom as I can.

"G-gon-gone?" he stammered.

I was surprised.

Maybe he does care, if only a little.

"What do you mean gone?"

His eyes grew hysteric.

I couldn't talk about her now.

I said what was only logical.

"She's at the Cherry Blossom Park."

I knew he'd take off.

Maybe because of the guilt.

Maybe…..

Oh….

He still doesn't know what happened.

"Wait." I ordered.

I handed him a letter.

A pink letter.

"I think this is for you."

And just like that he vanished.

None of us tried to stop him.

There was no use, really.

I had only an idea of where he might be.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. Yes, this is Naruto's POV. I know he seems OOC and a bit bitter. But he needs to be like that. Any ideas what happened to Sakura?


	5. Flashbacks

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

What do they mean _gone_?

I sprinted off to Cherry Blossom Park, where Sakura and I used to play at when we were children. I would have thought she would be at the hospital, at my side.

Maybe….

Maybe she doesn't feel the same….

No….

I could see she wasn't lying before….

I know she still loves me….

But what could she be doing at an old abandoned piece of land?

The only thing significant about it was the gorgeous tree that bloomed there.

It was why I admired it.

It reminded me of her.

Cherry Blossoms.

Her namesake.

I slowed to a stop just a few feet away.

Walking slowly, I spotted pink.

But it wasn't who I wanted to see.

So it was that time of year again?

The cherry blossoms were blooming.

Maybe she went off here to admire its beauty.

Yeah, that's it.

But this particular tree held another importance.

After all, this was the main attraction at the Sakura festival.

Memories. Such good memories.

Back then, I feared that we could never be anything more because of the dangerous threat my brother was.

But now, there wasn't anything standing in the way.

* * *

I finally reached the tree.

No one yet.

I walked around, expecting a petite pink haired girl crouching down and gazing in awe at the scenery or simply staring into space.

Or possibly sleeping.

Imagine her surprise if she woke up seeing my face next to hers.

* * *

But I didn't find anyone.

Instead, I found a stone.

A smooth marble hunk of stone.

That was so familiar,

So _excruciatingly_ familiar.

Since I so much as visited one like it numerous times when I was a child.

A tombstone.

With no name written on it.

Just a single picture embedded on its surface.

Just a simple flower.

Just a simple _sickly_ familiar flower.

Her namesake.

_**Sakura**._

* * *

I followed Sasuke out of Tsunade's request.

"He might do something rash." She said.

I didn't care whatever the reason was.

I wanted to see what his reaction will be.

At least a tiny bit of emotion.

Anything to tell that he was hurt by the loss.

Then I would know that he cares.

Then I would know her sacrifice isn't _completely_ for nothing.

And…..

He deserves to suffer.

He earned all the pain and suffering that he'll get.

It was his entire fault, anyway.

I kept thinking about it and……

And the worst part about it.

_He didn't even care._

He just used her.

Like he did with me, with all of us.

And she still gave up everything for him.

He at least deserves this agony.

That is, if he at least feels guilty.

I thought that back at the hospital, he cared where she had gone.

But it was just surprise.

He was probably wondering why she isn't by his side like a little dog.

That bastard.

* * *

I neared my destination.

The sky was darkening.

I listened for a sound.

The only thing audible was the rustle of the wind.

I sensed his presence on the other side of the tree.

But I couldn't see his face.

He sensed me.

"Naruto." His tone was unreadable.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked.

I didn't want to relive the details.

But… if he wanted an explanation of the loss….

Then he'll get it.

-

-

-

-

-  
"We found you…in the outskirts of Konoha……"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura-chan! You came just in time. Teme's just been spotted outside the village nearly dead. They wouldn't let me in! I've tried to get in but Tsunade-baa-chan threatened to kick me out of the hospital if I didn't calm down!"_

"_Naruto! Hold your horses! I have to go inside and help them."_

"_Okay! You go do that! I'll spy through the door!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You were nearly dead….."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"…._two broken legs, dislocated arms, sprained ankles, twisted wrists, six broken ribs, brain damage, heart-"_

"_Are any fatal?" asked the pink haired medic._

"_Well….some…but it can still be mended."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"It was fine. They managed to heal you and they bandaged you up…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Shishou?"_

"_We're done. He should recover."_

"_Yes!"_

"_However….his heart….I have a feeling something's not right."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Never mind. I'll have him checked again later for any progresses." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sakura stayed there the entire time, never leaving your side."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura-chan! C'mon! It's night! You haven't had any sleep at all! You need your rest!"_

"_No, no honestly I'm fine." Her following yawn contradicted her._

"_Geez……by the way…you stink too." I teased._

"_Shut up." That earned me a bruised cheek._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You were fine and stable then suddenly……"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura-chan! What's happening?"_

"_Relax Naruto! Shishou!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_His heart….something's wrong…."_

"…_..I was right before. The thing was just so miniscule that I overlooked it"_

"_What do I do now!"_

"_Don't panic!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Something…..went wrong with your heart…."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Orochimaru, that bastard, implanted a virus inside him. My theory is that if Sasuke, suppose he ever chooses to escape, was injected this virus, when activated it will envelop and contaminate only his heart and slowly kill him. I suppose only that snake has the antidote…."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"That snake injected a virus into you….."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_At this rate….."_

"_What's going to happen to teme?!"_

"…_He'll die."_

"_Can't we do anything to cure him?!" Sakura's eyes pleaded._

"……_."_

"_No, there's nothing I could do now." Tsunade closed her eyes._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_How much time left?"_

"_I'm guessing about another day until it slowly takes over his heart."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You were about to die from it….no one knew the cure."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura-chan…where are you going?"_

"_To my cubicle."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm going….to write a letter….."_

"_To who?" I was curious._

_She smiled. "You ask too many questions."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sakura was acting strange…."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Tsunade-sama….I can cure him."_

"_How? How Sakura?"_

"_The..jutsu…." I didn't know what they meant._

"_THAT jutsu?!" Are you crazy!? You can't use that jutsu! Do you know the cost of it?! Besides, you don't even know how or if it even exist. I don't even know it if it's real!"_

"_What jutsu?!" What got the old hag riled up?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Turns out….Sakura knew the cure."

He waited for my answer.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"How did she……..?" still no emotion.

"Her life wasn't taken. She sacrificed it."

"What?' he was confused.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"She sacrificed her life for you."

**Thanks for reading and leave a review. Sorry for the broadness on the medical subject. I'm not an expert at that. Any guesses on what jutsu it is?**


End file.
